APS film cartridges have an active light lock that closes the film entrance of the cartridge. With an unexposed film cartridge, the active light lock can only be opened in the dark, since the film cartridge is not light tight with the active light lock open. The active light lock once opened will remain in that state. This is problematic in one-time use cameras, since the active light lock must be closed both before the cartridge chamber is opened and light is allowed to enter.
It would thus be desirable to provide a camera and an improved camera closure which closes the active light lock when the closure is opened.